Quasi point light sources such as light emitting diodes (i.e., LED), for example, are efficient light sources that are gaining popularity in many types of lighting. One challenge for these light sources is efficiently distributing the relatively concentrated light from the LED. Solid light guides or light boxes are utilized to distribute the light emitted from the LED to a large light emission area. Many of these solid light guides or light boxes include light diffuser elements that reduce the efficiency of the lighting. In addition the light emission area of solid light guides or light boxes are determined by the physical boundaries of the solid light guide or light box and cannot be generally increased without redesigning the system at the manufacturer.